sentimientos de luz
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: UA kari tiene varias dudas sobre a quien quiere de verdad...Aviso contiene lemon Yuri, kari x sora, kari x yolei cApi 1 Corregido y capitulo 2 UP
1. Capitulo 1 Tristeza

Capitulo 1: Tristeza

siempre pasaba lo mismo, ella venia a casa a ver a mi hermano y yo por no molestar me metía en mi cuarto y intentaba no pensar en ella.  
Una amiga me recomendó que me liara con otro y olvidara a ese "otro", como lógica le dije a mi amiga que era un tío el que me tenía así día y noche, pues no le pensaba decir que me gustaba una chica, y que encima esa chica era la novia de mi hermano.

- kari están llamando a la puerta, ¿puedes ir a ver quién es? - me gritaba mi hermano  
- ¿Porque no vas tu taichi? - le contestaba yo harta  
- porque estoy algo ocupado - decía entre risas

Me levante y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, no sin antes mirarla, estaba perfecta, ella estaba encima de mi hermano, solo con un sujetador y unas bragas, los dos estaban tirados en el sofá besándose, una lagrima inocente resbalo por mi mejilla, aunque tengo que decir que me ponía verla así.  
Al fin abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa mi mejor amigo estaba allí

- Buenas kari, ¿como estas? - me pregunto tk mientras me sonreía  
- bien ahora que estas aquí - le conteste devolviendo la sonrisa  
- ¿y eso? - me pregunto  
- ahora te respondo - le dije mientras le cogía del brazo y me lo llevaba a mi cuarto, no sin antes volver a echar otro vistazo al sofá, donde extrañamente sora se encontraba mirándome, ¿con tristeza?

Dios...no sé porque hago esto...no lo sé....no sé qué le diré cuando pare.....no sé cómo me quedare...no sé si esto está mal o está bien....tampoco sé porque no me para o me empuja o me pega....bueno pegarme no creo ya que somos amigos desde hace varios años.  
Al fin esto paro, ahora llega la parte más bochornosa

- kari yo.....  
- tsch...., no digas nada tk, a sido culpa mia, perdóname, pero yo....  
- kari yo te amo - dijo de carrerilla

Allí el mundo se me cayó a mis pies....no sabía que responder, seguramente el se sentirá raro cuando le diga esto, que solo le utilice para desahogarme, que yo soy lesbiana, que solo podemos ser amigos, seguramente me odiara, y no querrá saber nada de mí, pero ahora eso no me preocupa, aun puedo ver la cara de sora en mis pensamientos, ¿porque estaría así?, ¿porque me miro con esos ojos?, demasiadas preguntas, y muy pocas respuestas.

- kari, yo...me tengo que ir - dijo tk apenado a no recibir respuesta ni mirada ninguna  
- tk espera, yo, mira esto que te voy a decir es raro, pero yo....no podemos tener nada juntos  
- entiendo, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, sabes que somos amigos no - dijo sonriéndola  
- ehh, si claro - le devolvió la sonrisa  
- bueno pues yo me voy kari, ya nos veremos mañana en el colegio - dijo el chico abriendo el picaporte  
- ehh si, oye tk - llamo la chica  
- si......

No sé porque lo volví a hacer pero lo hice, le volví a besar, sigo sin saber porque pero encontrarme con sus labios es tentador, hay que decir que besa bien, y hay que decir que es muy guapo y hay que decir que si no fuera lesbiana él y yo ya estaríamos juntos. He tomado una decisión, se lo voy a decir.

- kari, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, no sabes que así me haces daño - dijo tristemente  
- Perdoname tk, pero te tengo que decir algo  
- ¿el qué?  
- la razón por la cual no podemos ser novios y solo amigos  
- ¿cuál es?, ¿davids?, ¿ken?, ¿cody?  
- no, no es un chico, es que....  
- ¿que?  
- tk, me gustan las mujeres

Seguía callado, no decía nada, yo ya estaba nerviosa,pofin se lo pude contar a alguien, por fin tuve el valor de sacar eso a la luz, ahora se lo he contado a mi mejor amigo, pero este no dice nada, esta allí callado, sentado en mi cama con la cabeza agachada, hace un momento dijo que tenía prisa, pero ahora esta allí, sumido en su mundo.

- tk...di algo por favor  
- después de lo que me has contado kari.....no tengo palabras, lo siento… pero, no tengo palabras

Era verdad, si por ejemplo tk me hubiera dicho que era gay, yo me hubiera quedado sin palabras, al igual que el.

- kari, perdoname, pero me tengo que marchar ya  
- claro, nos vemos mañana en la escuela  
- si…claro…en la escuela, pasa buena noche kari  
- ¿ehh?

Me asome a la ventana y era verdad, la noche ya había caído, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la habitación,  
Salí como buena anfitriona a acompañar a mi invitado a la salida, allí me encontré una escena que dio miedo hasta a Tk, mi hermano llorando en el sofá.

- Tai, ¿ que ha pasado?  
- Sora, me....me....ha...dejado  
- ohhhh!!!!  
- Perdona Taichi pero me tengo que marchar, matt ha de estar esperándome  
-claro...tk....buenas noches  
-Buenas noches Tai

Cuando Tk se marcho me senté con mi hermano, el me miraba con recelo, ¿que habrá pasado?

- me cuentas porque......  
- sora me ha dejado...no hay más que decir  
- pero.....  
- cállate!!!, kari-chan, todo esto es por tu culpa

Mi hermano me estaba echando la culpa, de un portazo se metió en su cuarto, no dijo nada mas en toda la noche, pero ahora las dudas estaban en mi cabeza....  
¿Porque Sora termino con mi hermano?  
¿Porque las culpas son mías según mi hermano?  
y la que recorre toda mi cabeza  
¿Porque sora me miro con esos ojos?

Llega la hora de la cena...la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre y ahora mucha menos  
mi hermano no ha salido del cuarto, desde que me dijo esas palabras dolorosas antes no ha vuelto a salir para nada.

-kari cariño, ¿porque tu hermano no sale? - me pregunto mi madre  
-no lo sé mama, seguramente este resentido por algo  
- habéis peleado - susurro mi madre  
- no...eso creo  
- bueno pues entra a su cuarto y dile que la comida esta puesta  
- está bien

Lentamente me levante de la silla y camine con paso de tortuga al cuarto de mi hermano, tengo que agregar que no quería verle, no estaba enfadada, ni confundida, solo apenada, que tu propio hermano te eche las culpas de su fracaso amoroso no es nada agradable.

- Hermano, , la comida...  
- déjame en paz niñata!!!!  
- pero…  
- Cállate!!!!!

Después de ese grito corrí y me escondí en mi cuarto, mi madre se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a mi cuarto a intentar tranquilizarme

- tu hermano no lo dice enserio kari  
- tu lo has escuchado mama, me odia - dije mientras lagrimas me caían de mi cara  
- pero....  
- por favor mama, déjame descansar  
- está bien cariño…buenas noches mi princesa  
- Buenas noches mama

mañana seria otro día, ahora lo que quería era descansar y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que me hinchaban la cabeza, cerré los ojos y espere a que Morfeo me atrapara en su lecho.

Espero que ahora este mejor, corregí las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que no se entendían

Dejen reviews si les gusto o no

Capitulo 2: --à


	2. Capitulo 2 Pasion

**Capitulo 2: Pasion**

La mañana ya llego, fresca y húmeda, como cualquier día de primavera.

Me levante y lo primero que vi fue las paredes rosa pastel de mi cuarto, la almohada estaba empapada y por mi rostro tenia lagrimas secas después de haber estado la noche de ayer llorando como una cría de 5 años.

Me incorpore en la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de andar por la casa y me metí en el cuarto de baño, me desnude lentamente, sin prisa, dejando ver en el espejo mi cuerpo, un cuerpo ya maduro, 16 años…que ironía, aun recuerdo la primera vez que me puse sujetador, una risa se me escapa, me miro detalladamente, nunca me he quejado de mi figura, siempre me ha gustado mi cuerpo, una 93 uso de sujetador, son perfectas, no me puedo quejar de ellas.

**AVISO: Lemon Light **

Me las sujeto con firmeza mientras cierro los ojos, la imagen de una pelirroja se me viene a la mente, sin quererlo empiezo a apretar mis pezones, cambio de estrategia, me despojo de mi última prenda, el tanga, y me meto en la ducha. Dejo caer el agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo, dándome más calor, tengo 16 años y esto lo llevo haciendo desde hace tiempo, con la esponja llena de espuma empiezo a pasármela por cada centímetro de mi piel, dándome placer, y solo pensando en una persona.

Dejo caer la esponja al suelo y con mis dedos me penetro por dentro, con fuerza y dureza, haciendo que soltara un grito que ahogo el agua de la ducha

"Maldita sea " – pensé con rencor – " Si supieras cuanto anhelo tus labios, que recorran todo mi cuerpo, que tu lengua me haga llegar a donde nadie nunca me ha hecho llegar – se tocaba cada vez con más rapidez, mordiéndose el labio, relamiéndoselos – Sora te deseo…..ahh..ahh…te..ahhh..ahh….TE DESEO!!!! – grito por última vez antes de caer de rodillas en la ducha y que el agua le golpeara la espalda, respiraba agitadamente mientras veía como de su vagina le goteaban gotas – maldita sea – sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas –¿ porque te amo tanto, porque no puedo parar de pensar en ti, porque cada vez que lo ago,tiemblo como una enamorada quinceañera al ver al chico que le gusta?

**Fin Lemon Light**

Al salir de la ducha, cogió su toalla rosa fresa y se empezó a secar todo el cuerpo, cogió otra del mismo color pero más pequeña y se la lio en la cabeza.

Escucho el ruido de los nudillos de alguien golpeando la puerta insistentemente

-criaja, por tu culpa llegare tarde, sal de una vez kari!!! – se escuchaba al mismo tiempo que los nudillos golpeaban la puerta, la voz de un chico mayor, kari supo al instante que se trataba de su hermano, cambio su rostro de satisfacción a uno más triste y abrió la puerta de golpe, no sin antes liarse bien la toalla al cuerpo.

Paso por el lado de su hermano, pero no le dirigió palabra, solo un pequeño empujón con su hombro, al cual tai no le dio importancia ninguna.

El timbre del instituto Toro de Odaiba sonaba con fuerza, mientras miles de alumnos corrían con sus mochilas a cuesta para no llegar tarde a la primera clase, kari lo hizo por los pelos, pero no pudo evitar chocarse con cierta peli morada

-yolei… - susurro la chica

- kari… - susurro la nombrada

- venga chicas, a sus pupitres que la clase va a empezar – dijo el maestro entrando por la puerta

Kari se sentó al lado de cierto rubio ojiazul, que no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a su amiga con una camiseta corta negra que le llegaba al ombligo y una falda escocesa a cuadros.

Pero al parecer no era el único que suspiraba, más de uno en todo el día lo hizo…incluso…más de una.

La clase tan aburrida de historia paso, ahora tocaba 30minutos de disfrute personal, mientras unos se iban a los jardines a jugar y comer, otros se subían a la azotea a fumar y beber.

Yolei Inoue, de 17 años, era su último año en el instituto. Corrían rumores de que salía con su compañero de clase, Ken ichijouji, el segundo mejor jugador de futbol del instituto y uno de los mas listos y avanzados. Alto, de complexión delgado y musculoso, peliazul y con una gran sonrisa, hacia que miles de chicas suspiraran cuando pasaba a su lado… pero como dije antes, solo eran rumores.

-kari-chan, ¿qué tal el día? – pregunto su amiga abrazándola con mucha pasión

- bien..yolei – la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era 5 centímetros mas pequeña que la peli morada, así que ese abrazo hizo que se comiera literalmente los pechos de su amiga, unos pechos que también eran de envidiar.

- kari-chan, ¿te quieres venir a comer a mi casa?, luego podemos ver una película y hablar de nuestras cosas, que estoy sola en casa

- claro..¿Porque no? – sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que el rostro de yolei pasara de color piel a color carmín en menos de un segundo.

El timbre de nuevo sonó, pero esta vez en la universidad de Tokio, donde un moreno y un rubio charlaban amenamente

-ya no sé como satisfacerla – dijo taichí con tristeza observando que su ex novia charlaba con una amiga a lo lejos

-¿ has probado toda clase de movimientos? – pregunto el rubio que hasta ahora había permanecido atenta a una castaña que vestía con un vestido negro

- así es matt…claramente me lo ha dicho… - guardo pausa, no creía que sería el momento, estaba seguro que acabaría riéndose

- ¿el que tai? – pregunto matt lleno de suspense

- que le gusta kari

La pelirroja sora takenouchi hablaba con su amiga de la infancia, una castaña con un vestido negro que era el centro de atención de todo el campus universitario

-¿ya se lo has dicho a tai? – pregunto la castaña

- así es Mimi…al principio se quedo callado, luego golpeo el sofá con furia, luego me miro con odio y…tristeza, me indico la salida, intente razonar con él, que ya le había avisado, que me gustan las mujeres, y que intentaría enamorarme de él…pero no puedo, no mientras siga con este sentimiento…kari – susurro lo ultimo - ¿Por qué me vuelves tan loca?

- Porque es muy mona...y muy inocente...y muy...

- Mimi estás hablando de la chica que me gusta – regaño sora

- pero están…tan…tan – se puso como una niña pequeña – dulce y buena…y qué coño…esta buena

- nunca cambiaras…no sé cómo puedes ser bisexual, si a los hombres solo los usas por su aparato, un consolador da más gusto que un pene, te lo digo por experiencia

- jajaja, sora, los consoladores no saben tan bien – puso cara de pervertida –bueno amiga me voy a clase de dibujo – la beso en los labios – nos vemos más tarde

A lo lejos, matt y tai aun alucinaban

-enserio...Donde quedo esos tiempos en los que solo las mujeres eran para los hombres – dijo tai

-amigo…ver esto me pone…

-matt…que clase de tío eres

- a todo hombre le pone ver como dos de sus amigas se morrean, sino te pone…es que eres… - no pudo terminar la frase, tai le había dado un capón

- imbécil, eres un imbécil…me voy, tengo clase de leyes

El timbre del instituto Toro sonó de nuevo, esta vez para no volver a hacerlo hasta el día de mañana

-por fin a casa…eh takeru – un chico con el pelo alborotado, moreno y más bajo que el rubio le tomo del hombro amistosamente mientras caminaba a su lado

- si daisuke, ya era hora

- ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

- que te parece si…¿vamos a tu casa y vemos una peli?

- porque no…

En casa de la pelimorada, Yolei había dejado ambas mochilas en su cuarto

**Aviso Lemon Light**

- Bien, vemos la peli aquí en mi cuarto – dijo tumbándose en la cama y haciendo hueco a la castaña

- ¿Qué peli es? – dijo kari mirando la tapa – pero si es un anime

- Así es…hermanas inmorales ( N/A el hentai estrella de heteros y bisex…o eso ponía en el internet :s)

- Yolei…dice que no está recomendada para +18 por…escenas de sexo – se puso roja, yolei ya lo había puesto

- Vamos kari-chan – la pelimorada la cogió suavemente de los hombros y con sus manos empezó a bajar hasta su pecho, los toco suavemente y sin prisa, kari involuntariamente dejo escapar un gemido, la cara de la castaña se torno de un rojo carmín – relájate mi pequeña – la tumbo en la cama y esta se subió encima suya – eres preciosa…te envidio…y te deseo – se acerco a sus labios, pero antes de rozarlos se fue al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda – no sabes cuánto desee hacer esto kari-chan – mordisqueo un poco el lóbulo y con su lengua lo saboreo todo, otro gemido soltó la castaña – eres tan dulce…y tan mona – se quedo observándola unos pocos segundos, mientras que su mano masajeaba sus pechos, la castaña cerró los ojos – te quiero kari-chan

La castaña se dejo llevar, poco a poco yolei iba quitándola ropa mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de sus labios y jugueteaba con su lengua.

- Kari-chan…haz tu también algo…te dejo que me agás lo que quieras, estoy dispuesta a cumplir tu mas erótica fantasía sexual

- Yolei..yo – la castaña la miro a los ojos, cerro los suyos y pensó en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, involuntariamente llevo sus manos a los pechos de la peli morada y los empezó a masajear

Yolei pensaba que las manos de la castaña habían sido bendecidas por los dioses, fue tumbada bruscamente de lado, ahora kari controlaba la situación, ahora ella mandaba, pero claro…creyendo que la que tenía debajo, era su encantadora pelirroja

**Fin Lemon Light**

Takeru había puesto una sencilla peli de jackie-chan, el moreno de vez en cuando miraba al rubio, estaban separados por un sofá, los pies del moreno, descalzos, acariciaban de vez en cuando las peludas y largas piernas del rubio.

Takeru le miraba extraño, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, al principio se creía que lo hacia involuntariamente, pero de vez en cuando notaba una mirada rara de parte del castaño.

Cuando la película llego a su fin, daisuke se acerco al rubio peligrosamente a gatas, se subió encima de él y se acerco a sus labios, hasta que…

- Pero que cojones… - se quejaba daisuke de la actitud del rubio, este le había empujado fuera del sofá bruscamente – te gusta el sexo duro o que

- ESTAS MAL DE LA AZOTEA!!!!!!! – grito takeru – ¿qué te piensas de mi?

- ¿no te gusto?

- Pero daisuke estás loco…yo…yo no soy homosexual

- Ahh..pensaba..pensaba que si – el moreno agacho la cabeza – en los vestuarios…me mirabas...y escuche que comentabas algo…algo sobre que tenias ganas de hacérmelo…de tener sexo conmigo – dijo tristemente

- Ahh..no...eso no era…que tenía ganas de hacerte una proposición de un partido de futbol y uno de baloncesto…a ver quién de los dos era el mejor – se rasco la nuca el rubio

- Lo siento…debería de irme

- Espera daisuke…espero que este mal entendido no…

- No te preocupes – le sonrió – no cambiara nada

Daisuke abandono el apartamento takaishi, salió corriendo de la calle llorando amargamente hasta que sin darse cuenta choca con alguien

- Lo siento – se disculpo el moreno tímidamente – no…no te vi

**Hasta aquí!!!**

** Espero que les aya gustado, dejen reviews y gracias a emyli black por su apoyo^^**


	3. Capitulo 3 Confusion y desenfreno

**Capitulo 3:**** La confusion y el desenfreno de Luz**

-No te preocupes – contesto un tipo clavado a el pero mas alto

- Tai… - susurro el moreno

- Daisuke… - susurro el otro moreno que se encontraba de pie, le tendio la mano a su amigo y le ayudo a levantarse

- Que te pasa amigo….te noto decaido

- pues parece que no soy el unico – contesto Tai mirando las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de Daisuke

- Esque…Tk….yo…no sabia….veras….es… dificil…¿te apetece un helado? – invito daisuke

- amigo, sabes que nunca rechazo una proposicion de comida – Sonrio Tai olvidando el resto mientras avanzaba junto a Daisuke

Aviso Lemon

Kari se habia vuelto una diablesa según Yolei, por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de Sora, en Bikini, en Pijama, en sujetador. Eso hacia que kari se excitara y le hiciera pasar a Yolei por el Climax

Seguia mordiendo cada pezon como si fuera un bollo, Yolei gritaba de satisfaccion, pues la mano de la portadora de la luz acariciaba la vagina de su amante, mientras la otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezon con insistencia

Yolei no aguantaba mas placer, los dedos de Hikari Yagami entraban y salian a velocidades increibles en su vagina, mordisqueba el cuello de la compañera de Hawkmon y lamia cada parte de su rostro

Ka…kari…quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato

Ya..ya lo haces sora

¿eing?

Fin del juego Game Over, como quieran llamarlo, pero Yolei abrio los ojos de par en par absoleta de lo que acababa de escuchar y intento buscar los ojos café de la castaña

FIN LEMON

Cuando los encontro noto que estaban tristes, la castaña se dio cuenta de su error y sabia que habia dañado a su amiga sin darse cuenta. Se bajo del cuerpo desnudo de Yolei y se empezo a poner el sujetador mientras inocentes lagrimas cristalinas resbalaban por su rostro y se perdian en el suelo de la habitacion de la portadora de la pureza y el amor

Yo…lo siento – apreto fuerte los puños entre las sabanas de la cama

Kari-chan…no te preocupes…sabia…sabia que la que te gustaba era sora…la culpa es mia por intentar hacerte cambiar de parecer asi…tan bruscamente

No yolei, tu eres…eres pura, buena amable, y…estas muy buena – sonrio avergonzada al ver que el comentario hizo que cada pelo del cuerpo de yolei se erize y esta adquiera un tono rojizo en sus mejillas – no te eches la culpa, seguro que yo en tu situacion hubiera echo lo mismo…solo que…estoy enamorado de sora…y solo puedo pensar en ella

LEMON

Yolei no aguantaba mas, se acerco al cuerpo semidesnudo de la portadora de la luz y empezo a masajear su espalda mientras besaba su cuello dulcemente, kari correspondia a las caricias, pero se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos

Entenderas…que esto solo es sexo – la dijo mientras recuperaba un poco la respiracion, yolei la contesto mordiendo el labio inferior de la castaña mientras le pasaba su lengua por este, kari con su lengua fue encuentro de la de la pelilila y comenzaron a bailar en circulos, mientras las manos de la castaña empezaban a masajear los pechos de yolei

Kari…ahora me toca a mi, antes jugastes tu

Como si fuera una orden, kari paro y yolei se sento en las piernas de esta para recostarse y mordisquear los pechos de la castaña

FIN LEMON

Takeru estaba intrigado, aun recordaba lo que habia pasado escaso 10 minutos atrás…¿daisuke pensaba que el era de la otra acera? Bufo, no tenia nada en contra de los homosexuales…es mas, su mejor amiga,el amor de su vida lo era

Comenzo a recordar el dia anterior, ella le besaba dulcemente en los labios, estaba contento, estaba exhausto, habia ido a casa de Hikari a declararse, pues no aguantaba mas, y se encontro con la mejor bienvenida de sus dias de vida…pero…luego…le confeso que le gustaban las mujeres…¿ entonces porque le beso?

El sonido de su movil le interrumpio su charla interna

¿Digame?

Hermanito, a que no sabes la ultima

Sorprendeme

Tai y Sora han roto

Lo se, ayer estube aquí y vi a tai llorando, me lo imaginaba, aunque pensaba que Tai era mas maduro…

Tu tambien llorarias si tu novia te dijese que esta enamorada de tu hermana y que tu solo eras un consuelo

Hubo un largo silencio, Matt se creia que su hermano habia colgado

Take…Takeru…¿estas ahí?

Si…lo siento Matt…devo colgar, hasta otra

¡¡¡Espera Takeru!!!

Se recosto en el sofa y empezo a analizar lo sucedido…no le cuadraba…era imposible…se lo habia pensado alguna vez de Mimi, Mimi si encajaba en el perfil de chica lesbiana…pero…¡¡¡SORA!!!, daba igual, con Hikari tambien se llevo una gran sorpresa

Seguia analizando…Sora dejo a Tai…si Matt esta en lo correcto…" tu tambien llorarias si tu novia te dijese que esta enamorada de tu hermana " La hermana de Tai es Hikari…no…no puede ser…¡¡¡¡SORA ESTA ENAMORADA DE HIKARI YAGAMI!!!!

LEMON

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitacion, ambas chicas jugaban con sus dedos y sus labios, el 69 era perfecto, aunque Yolei midiera un poco mas que Hikari, visto de una perspectiva, parecia que estaban echas para esa postura

Los cuerpos sudados de ambas daban un climax perfecto, estaban llegando al orgasmo, cambiaron de postura y ahora ambas juntaban sus vaginas y se las rozaban mutuamente, los gritos de placer se intensificaron, sus caras eran inconfundibles, no aguantaban mas, pero ambas querian llegar al final de la actuacion, bajar el telon por lo grande, un ultimo roce y…

¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!...AHH….AHH..AH…AHHH…¡¡¡AHHHH!!! – Los gritos a coordinacion de ambas muchachas se escucharon por todo el cuarto, Yolei cayo encima de Hikari, esta alargo sus brazos como pudo y la recibio gustosamente, sus pechos ahora ardientes y con los pezones duros se tocaron, eso dio un cosquilleo en ambas

Yolei respiraba entrecortado en el oido de la castaña, esta cerro los ojos, no aguantaba mas, casi 1 hora de sexo sin control, la peli acabo hace 10 minutos, estaba exhausta, solo necesitaba descansar, por ese periodo de 1 hora, olvido por completo a su compañera peliroja, ahora solo existia Yolei Inoue…su amante en secreto, sonrio, no seria la ultima vez que se acostara con ella, esto le estaba empezando a gustar

FIN LEMMON

Taichi Yagami iba ya por su 2º copa de helado, Daisuke no tenia mucho apetito, pero se contentaba a ver como su amigo comia

Que mono – penso, luego se interrogo mentalmente, pero su amigo le desconcerto

Esto esta buenisimo, gracias Daisuke, no sabia que eras tan generoso

Hay cosas de mi… - se rio mientras se arrascaba la nuca – que no sabes Taichi

Eso no es verdad… lo se todo de ti picaron – Tai le miro con una mirada…algo sensual, Daisuke se coloro como nunca, esa mirada hizo que se pusiera erectil

Taichi….que…que insinuas

Vamos Daisuke – Tai se acerco a el, ya estaba en su odio, Daisuke cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, Tai le susurro al oido – Se que te mueres por mi hermana

Y como si fuera un bloque frio, la ereccion de Daisuke se quito, miro a Tai con cara de payaso y suspiro, aunque Tai seguia serio

Lo siento Daisuke, pero creo que jamas podras salir por mi hermana…ohhh…espera…me puedes ayudar

Tai veras…yo …no estoy por t…

Daisuke, te ayudare a conseguir a mi hermana, asi matare dos pajaros de un tiro, muajajaja

Taichi Yagami, no estoy por tu hermana, y tu hermana no podria Salir conmigo por el lecho de que ambos somos…

Aquí tiene joven, su copa de arandanos, que le aproveche – la camarera dejo la copa cortando la conversacion

¿Qué decias Dai? – Taichi engullia la 3º copa mientras Daisuke le daba un sorbo a su batido

Sera mono y atractivo, pero tiene menos cerebro que Jun – penso mientras bebia

LEMON

Sora y Mimi se estaban enrollando en casa de la primera, mientras por television se veia una peli de carácter Yuri

Y…que tal vas con Hikari…¿ te as declarado ya? – pregunto Mimi mientras sora le absorvia un pezon

No…pero al menos ya e roto con tai – contesto mientras le masajeaba el pezon recien absorvido y se iba a su cuello

Entonces…ahhhh…entonces…¿Cuándo se lo diras?, lo siento sora…ahh..pero…ahhh…o lo haces en menos de 1 semana…ahhh…o me acostare con ella

Sora dejo su cuello y se fue directamente a su boca, dentro de la boca de ambas se vivia un baile de lenguas, la pelirroja penso que asi se callaria un poco, ella estaba locamente enamorada de Hikari, pero era un mujer, y necesitaba sus necesidades, no le gustaba pensar en otra mientras se acostaba con su mejor amiga…con su primera vez

Captado – sonrio mimi, mientras le bajaba el tanga a sora – no volvere a hablar de ella hasta que acabemos

FIN LEMON


End file.
